Asdfghjkl
by Humorous Death
Summary: A crack-like series just for you! First chapter is one out of two parts and Hetalia Reacts To IceLiech. The summary on the story that was originally posted was better, but I had to delete it after some difficulties. The story is better than it sounds. ANYWAY! Enjoy this... thing I made! Please fave, review, and follow if you want to. More crack is on the way!


**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Been a bit depressed as of late. "-_- Oh well! Here's a crack-like series! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Hetalia or its characters. Sorry.**

**This is based off of a roleplay NerdyNekoGirl and I made. I just wrote it down into an actual story. I wasn't sure if Switzerland had an accent and what it was if he did, so I didn't give him one at all.**

Norway and Switzerland sat in a pair of chairs in the room assigned to them by Autumn and Lalei. The two were being watched by a single camera sitting on top of the computer so the masterminds behind this plan, Lalei and Autumn, could watch the beautiful reactions live. It looked just like what was shown on YouTube's famous "_ React" series of videos.

What will they react to, you ask?

IceLiech, also known as Iceland x Liectenstein.

Lalei and Autumn wanted to see what their reactions would be if they found out their little siblings that they are very fond, maybe even over-protective of are dating. Cue the evil laugh track please.

The two victims– I mean volunteers– stared at the screen waiting for the PowerPoint to start.

"What do you think they'll show us? Autumn had that evil smile on again," Switzerland shivered.

He was right to be scared.

Norway shrugged.

Since he was never one for words this was normal for the seemingly emotionless country. Switzerland shrugged off the reaction just as the slideshow started. The slideshow had only three pictures. Three pictures that would get interesting results out of Switzerland.

The first one had the two holding hands and looking so cute and adorable together, it made fifty fangirls immediately squeal.

Switzerland's eyes widened. A boy was holding his little sister's hand. A boy he hardly knew and didn't even know his sister knew, was holding her hand. The panicked thoughts quickly changed to ways he could scare away the pale-haired boy. He wasn't going to kill him. Unless he did anything inappropriate to his dear Liechtenstein.

Norway quietly sipped his coffee, "So that's what he'been doing with her while you're chasing people on your lawn."

"What?" Switzerland snapped his head around to Norway.

Norway put his cup of coffee down calmly, "Next picture."

Switzerland mumbled under his breath about how shady the Norwegian was being. He slowly turned his head toward to the computer monitor to see Iceland and Liechtenstein kissing. Both were as red as the licorice Iceland ate. Mr. Puffin was in the corner of the picture thinking dirty things. Switzerland's eyes widened so wide, Autumn thought his eyes were going to fall out.

It was very entertaining, but he's seen nothing yet.

Norway placed down his mug with coffee thinking, "Mr. Puffin, who told you that? Was it Denmark? Or was it Iceland? Hmmm…" The thoughts peaked his curiosity. How far had they gone?

Switzerland's mind started to swarm with ideas on how, if Iceland did anything inappropriate in any way, he would kill the Nordic.

The next picture scared the daylights out of him. Liechtenstein was in a short, sleeveless dress made out of a silky material. She wore white rabbit ears with the revealing ensemble. She sat on Iceland's lap who was shirtless with a crooked smile on his face.

Autumn laughed deviously with Lalei. They practically died as Switzerland's eye twitched. "Liechtenstein. Iceland. Liechtenstein. Iceland," Switzerland thought.

For a minute, Autumn thought he'd go insane. Only a minute though. One minute of not actually caring, just laughing.

Norway was honestly impressed with Iceland. They were this far in their relationship? Already? "I hope he's using protection," Norway wondered aloud. "I don't want to become an uncle already."

Switzerland remained silent to Autumn and Lalei's amazement.

"WHAT?!" after a couple minutes, the silence was broken and all hell was unleashed. Even Sebastian was surprised.

Norway stared at him with that usual bored expression of his.

Switzerland pulled out his shotgun, "If he's going to do that, I think we need to have a little talk, don't you think so, Norway? Of course you do! Why? Because I am right!" Switzerland marched to where the door was and kicked the goddamn thing down even though it wasn't even locked in the first place.

Norway silently followed him with usual bored expression of his.

Switzerland kicked down the door leading to the room that held the victims– I mean volunteers- named Iceland and Liechtenstein, "Why you!"

Liechtenstein started stuttering while trying to get everything she had to say out in one breath, "Big brother, I can explain! It's not like that! Not at all!"

"I'm not so sure about that… Iceland!" Switzerland stared at Iceland in a mad, crazy, almost insane manner.

"Believe me, it's not what the picture made it look like! We aren't on that level yet!" Iceland yelled defending his relationship with Liechtenstein.

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" Switzerland interrogated with a burning hatred for the Icelandic man.

Iceland blushed realizing his choice of words and shrank back in fear.

Liechtenstein was downright confused, "What level?"

Everybody stayed silent wondering what to tell Liechtenstein.

As sudden as the silence began, it ended when Norway peeked over Switzerland's shoulder and clearly said, "Use protection."

Liechtenstein tilted her head to the side, "Against what?"

Iceland was a brighter and darker shade of red than his licorice.

***Time-skip brought to you by Switzerland chasing Iceland because he's an angel with a shotgun***

The four countries were seated at a table drinking tea. Nobody was fighting. Nobody was getting shot. Just drinking tea at one of Liechtenstein's tea parties.

"So you two?" Switzerland questioned now calm… maybe.

"Yes big bruder," Liechtenstein answered confidently.

"I like coffee better," Norway stated.

"That's because you have no taste," Iceland defended his girlfriend's tea.

"No it's fine, I thought this would happen," Liechtenstein used a butter knife to cut a piece of butter and dropped the square into the tea. After a minute of stirring, she handed back to him, "Iceland told me you liked butter. Better?"

Norway took a long, slow sip and put it down. Then he slowly turned to her, "Yes."

Liechtenstein let out a sigh of relief, "Good." She turned her attention back to her irritated brother, "We just started dating so you didn't miss anything. I was going to tell you today when I got back, but…"

"That's fine. Don't worry about it," Switzerland told his little sister.

Liechtenstein daintily poured herself the rest of the tea in the teapot, "I'll get us some more tea."

Switzerland, being the caring big brother he is, warned her, "OK, be careful."

Liechtenstein skipped into the house where the tea was.

Switzerland's head immediately devoted all of his attention towards Iceland, "You haven't done anything to her, have you?"

Iceland's face turned hot pink, "N-No."

"He wants to, though," Mr. Puffin squawked.

Iceland turned dark red.

Switzerland's eyes widened as he stared at Iceland with anger and hatred in his eyes.

Norway looked bored. As usual.

"Wants to what?" Liechtenstein asked with a teapot now full of tea.


End file.
